Mimi (License appearances)
This is a subpage of the original character. See Mimi's original page. - 14▾= - Romantic= }} - 13▾= - Electric Parade= }} - 12▾= - Bubble Bath Girl= - Kimyou= - Eva= - Creamy= }} - 11▾= - Sailor Moon= - Koukou Soccer= - Moomin= - Anpanman= }} - 10▾= - Majokko Meg= - Iitomo= - PataPataMama= - Heidi= - Perman= }} - 8▾= - Trauma Punk= }} - 6▾= - America= - URA= - Kiteretsu= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = March 3rd August 15th (Trauma Punk) |gender = Female |race = Rabbit |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Shopping, chatting |relative = Nyami (Best friend) |like = Rabbit goods |dislike = Tomato juice |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-ongoing |theme = アメリカ, ルパン三世, キャンディキャンディ, ヤッターマン, Kiteretsu, 西部警察, Radio, Seven, Kiteretsu 2, Yamato, Touch, Soccer, Curry, Trauma Punk, 009, パーマン, パタパタママ, ハイジ, イイトモ, 魔女っ子メグ, ムーミン, アンパンマン, 高校サッカー, セーラームーン, Visual (ee'MALL), Creamy, キミョウ, Eva, Bubble Bath Girl, Electric Parade, Romantic, グレンラガン, スーパーマリオブラザーズBGM, Hokuto, ルージュの伝言, さんぽ, つけまつける |designer = tera (America, Kiteretsu), Piu:KOHA (Lupin, Kiteretsu 2), shio (Candy, Yatterman, Seven, Radio, Yamato, Touch, Soccer, Curry, Perman, Pata. Heidi, Anpanman, Sailor Moon, Iroha, Electrical (costume), Super Mario, Gurren Lagann), ミコシバ (Trauma Punk), ちょび。(pop'n 9), kakki(Perman, Anpanman), ちひる/ちひ仔 (Pata, Moomin), VJ GYO (Iitomo), GOLI (Majokko), モロ (Koukou Soccer), Hideyuki Shin (Creamy, Bubble Bath, animation), Jun Inoue (Kimyou, animation), Production I.G. (Eva, Eletrical, animation), eimy (Electrical Parade, Hokuto), aonisai (Romantic)}} Here are some of Mimi's other persona appearances from the TV/Anime licenses in the entire Pop'n Music series. Pop'n Music 6 アメリカ Mimi's attire was based on an Uncle Sam prototype, dressed with an American hat, red bow, blue jacket, red and white striped pants, and wacky white shoes. It is typically the first anime license to have Mimi in a boyish attire. Her URA color palette adds a golden yellow color on her stripes and top hat stripe, and an original yellow color on her bow. The red remains, but it is located on her jacket and baton. ルパン三世 キャンディキャンディ Mimi has yellow hair with red bows in her ears, wears a red dress and brown boots. She was holding a pink rose, while her eyes have star irises on them. Her palette is reused in Tsukema Tsukeru, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. ヤッターマン Mimi dressed up with an orange jumpsuit with a yellow hat. Her hair color appears normal, but her ears drooped down while wearing a hat. Kiteretsu 西部警察 Pop'n Music 7 Radio Mimi, along with Nyami, have their attire that are identical to the first game release. Seven Mimi accessorized herself with a gray-red helmet with blue goggles. She have a microphone around her helmet on the right side. Mimi dons a shirt with cerulean highlights on the center and a letter "T" on the left side. She handles a black belt buckle, which is leaned to the right, and wears blue jeans and black shoes. Kiteretsu 2 Instead of her pajamas, like on the previous game, Mimi dons a cyan shirt with a creamy yellow stripe on the center. She wears blue jeans and socks with blue toetips. The Nyami doll makes another cameo. Yamato Mimi wears a blue heavy coat with a red scarf and black shoes. Mimi finally wields binoculars. Pop'n Music 8 Touch Mimi's attire is based on a school uniform, attempting a black dress and shoes. Underneath Mimi's dress is a white shirt with a red tie, hanging above. Soccer Mimi's attire reveals to be a soccer uniform, consisting of a cerulean shirt, with a number 8 on the center, black shorts, and shoes with red soles. Curry Mimi's skin changed to brown and dons a Hindi-inspired attire, like the casted hat with the ruby jewel and the long-sleeved toga. The color of Mimi's hair is shaded into a darker color of brown. Trauma Punk Now Mimi's skin is extremely pale. Her hair color turned into a navy blue color, and her braids thinned back. There was a tiny pinwheel above her head, then she wears a flowered dress and indigo shoes, the same color as her hair color. Pop'n Music 9 009 Pop'n Music 10 パーマン The appearance states that Mimi rides on a flying saucer, and it only shows her space helmet and white suit. パタパタママ Mimi wears a pale long-sleeved, light green dress worn over a white apron; printed with the letter P''' in yellow. She also has a pair of orange tights underneath, along with pink slippers, whilst holding a feather duster, and a red bow worn on her left ear. ハイジ Now, Mimi sports a dress with a red vest and blue skirt. She wears a pair of almond-colored boots, and a cerulean scarf. Her Heidi appearance seems to make a cameo in Flanders Nyami's animation in Pop'n Music 6. イイトモ Mimi, along with Nyami, wear the same clothing as of Pop'n 2, but they are printed with "OK!". 魔女っ子メグ Mimi's garments of Majokko Meg is strikingly analogous to her main attire in the tenth installment, but her shirt is colored black, and her pants become what seems to be a dark denim hue. Mimi's hair color alters into orange or redhead instead of brown. Pop'n Music 11 ムーミン Mimi dons a blue, long-sleeved dress, a yellow scarf, and tan-colored boots. Her hat has the identical color as her dress, and is pinked with colorful flowers. アンパンマン Mimi is presented to wear a chef garment, such as a toque, an apron, and white pants. Underneath is her shirt with red stripes, black socks, and red shoes. 高校サッカー Mimi switches back to a male's school uniform, but this time, the uniform has a black color with yellow buttons. Mimi carries a white tote bag, and wears red tennis shoes. There is a regular soccer ball in some of her animations. セーラームーン Mimi's hair is dyed into a dark gold color, while she accessorizes herself with a yellow crown and light blue hair accessories. Mimi wears a white dress with a ruffled layer at the end, and a yellow crescent moon icon hanging on the center. Iroha Creamy In her appearance inspired by '''Creamy Mami, Mimi has lavender hue hair, blue eyes and yellow star hairclips on her ears. She wears a yellow, ruffled dress with a white layer underneath and a pink bow on her waist; matching with a pair of flats having the same colors and decorations. キミョウ Mimi's switches to her male attire with a black suit with a red bow tie, a black cape, and a top hat. She have an eyeglass on her right eye, and carries her book with a green cover. Eva Mimi appears as an angel with white wings and a halo. She has pastel blue hair, blackish blue eyes and wears a white, long-sleeved uniform dress with a red tie, black socks and matching shoes. Bubble Bath Girl Although Mimi makes her appearance in Bubble Bath Girl, she is shown to be having nudity, but the designer avoided her body parts by placing her in the bathtub filled with masses of soapy bubbles and a hat containing foam. CARNIVAL エレクトリカルパレード FEVER! グレンラガン Romantic ADVENTURE Hokuto Trivia *The number eight on Mimi's shirt in Soccer, represents Pop'n Music 8's release. *According to the anime license of Iroha, Eva, the gloomy face that Mimi have is the same face appearance as Trauma Punk. *So far, Nyami makes a cameo on some of Mimi's lose animations: **As of her Urusei appearance, Nyami makes a cameo on Sailor Moon Mimi's lose animation. **As of her Conan appearance, Nyami makes a cameo on Kimyou Mimi's lose animation. **Nyami also makes a cameo appearance on Curry Mimi's lose animation dressed up as a completely new Nyami just for that animation which, like Curry Mimi, has Hindi based attire *Although タッチ's Mimi wasn't playable in pop'n music 8 CS, she was later added as an unlockable character in pop'n music 10 CS. Gallery Animations Mimi moon queen.gif|Sailor Moon (Neutral) Mimi creamy sprite ani remaster.gif|Creamy (Neutral) mimi_creamy_sprite_ani_great.gif|Creamy (Great) jdsjflsf.gif|Miss hgjdgfhs.gif|FEVER! flskfjslkfwinsdg.gif|FEVER! Win rdtfjteg.gif|Lose Mimi (Eva).gif|Eva (Neutral) MimiEvaGood.gif|Good MimiEvaGreat.gif|Great MimiEvaFever.gif|FEVER! MimiEvaOjamaFEVERWIN.gif|Ojama/FEVER! Win MimiEvaDance.gif|Dance MimiEvaMiss.gif|Miss MimiEvaWin.gif|Win MimiEvaLose.gif|Lose Kimyou Mimi ani.gif|Kimyou (Neutral) mimoon.gif|Moomin (Neutral) mimoomingreat.gif|Great mimimoomis.gif|Miss moomifever.gif|FEVER! moomiwin.gif|Win moominlose.gif|Lose mimiyamadoneu.gif|Yamato (Neutral) yamadograt.gif|Great yamadomiss.gif|Miss yamadowin.gif|Win yamadlose.gif|Lose Mimi 13 ani.gif|Carnival (Neutral) mimisssneu.gif|Neutral (Soccer) mimiscgreat.gif|Great mimiscmiss.gif|Miss mimiscdance.gif|Dance mimiscxlose.gif|Lose mimimsneu.gif|Neutral (Perman) mimisgreat.gif|Great mimismiss.gif|Miss mimislose.gif|Lose mimigneu.gif|Neutral (Seibu) mimiggreat.gif|Great mimigmiss.gif|Miss mimiglose.gif|Lose mimissneu.gif|Neutral (Kiteretsu) mimissgreat.gif|Great/Ojama mimissmiss.gif|Miss mimisswin.gif|Win mimisslose.gif|Lose mimi_candy-candy_sprite_ani_neutral.gif|Candy Candy (Neutral) mimi_candy-candy_sprite_ani_great_fever.gif|Candy Candy (Great/FEVER) mimi_candy-candy_sprite_ani_miss.gif|Candy Candy (Miss) mimi_candy-candy_sprite_ani_win.gif|Candy Candy (Win) mimi_candy-candy_sprite_ani_lose.gif|Candy Candy (Lose) Electric Parade Mimi ani.gif Romantic Mimi ani.gif Hokuto Mimi ani.gif Renders America02.gif|America Mimi K_c055.gif|Lupin Sansen Candy02.gif|Candy Candy Mimi Yatta02.gif|Yattaman Mimi Ondo02.gif|Ondo Mimi Suimin02.gif|Kiteretsu Mimi Seibu02.gif|Seibu Mimi Screenshots A radio.gif|Radio Mimi and Nyami A seven.gif|Seven Mimi A kite2.gif|Kiteretsu 2 Mimi A yamato.gif|Yamato Mimi Cha mimi.gif|Pop'n Music 8 Mimi Cha touch.gif|Touch Mimi Cha soccer.gif|Soccer Mimi Cha curry.gif|Curry Mimi Cha shaka.gif|Trauma Punk Mimi Cha spc.gif|Special Cooking Mimi 259.gif Parman.gif Pata.gif Heige.gif Surfy.gif Iitomo.gif Meg.gif Mimi_Creamy.png|Creamy Mimi|link=Mimi (License appearances) Tsukema mimi.png Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Subpages